Kita
by Jadenumb
Summary: Orang bilang mereka hanya bingung. Kata orang mereka salah mengkategorikan rasa. Cinta mana ada yang salah? Itu juga kata mereka. [KookV] [Kumpulan Oneshot]
1. Isyarat

Kita

Kumpulan oneshot

[KOOKV]

Jungkook x Taehyung

Semua hanya fiksi,

kejadian diadaptasi dari salah satu momen taekook yang bagi saya begitu iconic ;)

.

Chapter 1 : Isyarat

Rate : T

.

Jadenumb

2018

.

* * *

 _Wings Tour, Chile 2017_

Gemuruh riuhnya penonton malam ini bergerak kian memenuhi hati. Di tengah panggung, tujuh orang lelaki sedang berdiri menjalankan mimpi. Sesuatu yang selalu diimpikan sejak dahulu. Yang selalu didamba pun dipinta setiap malam. Ini BTS, tujuh lelaki yang telah hidup bersama selama kurang lebih empat tahun karena tuntutan profesi hingga mimpi.

Itu pula yang menjadi alasan mengapa ketujuhnya punya ikatan erat. Sampai-sampai melampaui _batas_. _Batas_ yang dibuat oleh _mereka_. Batasan yang mengekang walau tak berwujud. Hanya sebatas aturan kata dan kalimat yang memagari setiap langkah ketujuh pria tersebut.

Orang bilang mereka hanya bingung. Kata orang mereka salah mengkategorikan rasa.

Cinta mana ada yang salah? Itu juga kata mereka.

Itulah kalimat kesekian yang selalu dilontarkan banyak orang kepada pasangan ini. Jungkook dan Taehyung, pasangan yang diam-diam suka. Pasangan yang diam-diam saling jatuh hati. Pasangan yang mencinta dalam diam. Itulah mereka, sedang sibuk ditarik menjauh dari satu sama lain.

Bang Sihyuk bilang, cinta itu tidak boleh egois dan penuh pengorbanan. Karena itu, atas perintah langsung dari atasan, para staf dan manajer berusaha untuk 'memisahkan' Jungkook dan Taehyung dari satu sama lain. Setidaknya mereka tak saling menunjukkan afeksi di depan kamera. Meski di belakang layar masih saja terus dipisahkan.

Biar tidak mengganggu fokus kerja, katanya.

Jungkook tidak tahu, selama ini Taehyung yang selalu disalahkan. Karena dinilai telah mengajarkan hal-hal yang tidak baik. Telah merubah Jungkook jadi _'aneh'_ seperti dia. Karena itu juga, Bighit selalu lebih keras kepada Taehyung dibanding Jungkook.

Hari ini Jungkook pergi melampaui batas. Fisiknya sudah tak mampu, namun hatinya berkata lain. Lantas lelaki tersebut terus bernyanyi dan menari di atas panggung dengan sorak riuh penonton sebagai satu-satunya energi penyokong. Pikirnnya melayang kemana-mana.

Lelaki berumur dua puluh tahun tersebut berjalan dengan langkah gontai membanting diri sendiri ke atas sofa. Di belakangnya terdapat beberapa staf yang berjaga mengikuti sejak turun dari panggung. Disusul oleh para hyung yang sama khawatirnya terhadap member termuda mereka. Ada yang datang bawa tanya, ada pula yang datang hanya untuk melihat saking cemasnya tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Namun hanya ada satu yang selalu dilarang untuk disorot oleh kamera dan selalu ditarik menjauh. Kim Taehyung, kini sedang berdiri di balik dinding, menguping seluruh pembicaraan yang terjadi di dalam ruangan tempat Jungkook berada. Tersiksa sendiri seperti dibelenggu, tak boleh berada di dekat sang kekasih.

Meski rasa cemas dan bersalah menggerogoti relung hati sampai mampus.

Ketika suara langkahan kaki mulai terdengar mendekat, Taehyung kembali melenggang mengangkat kepala berjalan menuju panggung. Sedikit merasa lega.

Kini tibalah saat ketujuh member membawakan lagu mereka yang paling nge hit dan populer, Fire. Mereka bernanyi pakai hati, bergerak kian kuat seiring dengan atmosfer yang memanas. Tak terkecuali untuk Jungkook. Beberapa kali lelaki itu hampir jatuh di atas panggung. Kesekian kalinya pula Taehyung tak dapat berhenti melirik kekasihnya.

Di akhir penampilan, Taehyung berkata.

' _Aku mencintaimu.'_

Jungkook melihat, lantas membalas dengan sentuhan ringan.

* * *

Akhirnya sampai di penghujung acara. Tibalah saat untuk berpisah dengan penggemar Kota Chile. Bungkukan rasa hormat dan terima kasih dilakukan. Dibalas sorak rasa cinta yang menggema satu stadium, tak mengizinkan idolanya pergi meski sudah waktunya. Namun tetap saja mereka harus pergi mengejar jam tayang lagi di lain kota.

Jungkook langsung dibawa oleh para staf ke sebuah ruangan. Lantas membantu Jungkook untuk terbaring di atas sebuah alas. Para hyung ikut mendampingi adik kecilnya tersebut.

Taehyung, ketika ingin masuk, lagi ditarik oleh manajernya. Menyatakan untuk sabar sedikit lagi. Berjanji akan memberikan sedikit waktu untuk mereka, tetapi, nanti.

"Aku mohon hyung, sebentar saja.."  
Taehyung sedikit berair. Akhirnya manajer mengalah dan memberikan izin untuk Taehyung. Ia tersenyum sedikit.

Taehyung melongokkan kepala. Keadaan Jungkook sungguh membuat dadanya sesak. Lelaki itu tergeletak lemah di atas lantai. Di sekelilingnya terdapat banyak staf,hyung, dan kamera. Lengan Taehyung ditarik menjauh, tanda waktu sudah habis. Ia terdiam sambil sibuk mengucek-ucek kedua matanya.

Selama perjalanan, Taehyung duduk di belakang sendiri, maniknya dibuang ke arah luar kaca mobil. Jungkook sudah jauh lebih baik, sudah bisa tertawa dan bersenda gurau dengan kelima hyungnya. Mata sembab dan rasa bersalah yang masih mengawang menjadi alasannya untuk tidak ikut bergabung dengan yang lain.

Jungkook sudah dari tadi mencuri tatap, namun Taehyung tidak peka.

Sampai di hotel yang bentuknya seperti apartemen itu, para member langsung berhamburan menuju kamar masing-masing. Kali ini Taehyung dapat kamar sendiri.

Semakin larut, keadaan hotel semakin sepi. Taehyung tak bisa tidur. Dia melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang tengah, berdiri di depan kaca besar yang menampakkan kilauan lampu pada malam hari ini. Taehyung merenung termakan pikirannya sendiri. Butiran air jatuh dari netra indahnya. Ini sudah kali ketiga Taehyung terisak diam-diam untuk hari ini.

"Hyung..?" Taehyung membatu. Lantas cepat-cepat saja ia usap air mata di pipinya tersebut.

Jungkook mendekat memeluk Taehyung erat dari belakang. Rengkuhannya semakin erat dikala Taehyung memegang dan mengelus punggung tangannya.

"Jungkook-ah.." Taehyung memutar tubuh dan meraih leher Jungkook lantas memeluknya. Jungkook meraih pinggangnya.

"Aku merindukanmu hyung.. Aku sangat merindukanmu." Jungkook tenggelam dalam aroma dan kehangatan tubuh kekasihnya. Ia membenamkan hidungnya pada leher jenjang Taehyung.

Menit berlalu, Jungkook melonggarkan dekapan, meraih dagu Taehyung dengan jari tangannya. Taehyung akhirnya mengangkat pandangan. Kedua mata masih mengeluarkan air mata.

"M-maafkan aku-" Jungkook menutup mulut Taehyung dengan bibirnya. Oh astaga, sudah berapa lama mereka tak berciuman seperti ini? Kelembutan bibir Taehyung, rasa dan sensasinya selalu memberikan efek menagih terus dan menerus. Dia sudah baik-baik saja. Bahkan jauh dari kata sakit.

Jungkook menarik diri dan membelai pipi kekasihnya.

"Aku tahu hyung.. aku selalu merasakan kehadiranmu dimanapun aku berada.." Jungkook lagi menciumi leher sang kekasih. Taehyung tersenyum membelai untaian rambutnya lembut.

 _Prang!_

Botol kaleng soda terjatuh.

Jungkook dan Taehyung menoleh ke arah sumber suara, masih dalam dekapan satu sama lain.

Pelakunya tak lain adalah Kim Namjoon dan kekasihnya, Kim Seokjin yang sedari tadi tengah memata-matai pasangan ini. Jin sontak memukul bahu pacarnya. Namjoon mengedikkan bahu, menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

Reflek, Jungkook semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang dan punggung Taehyung. Waspada apabila ditarik menjauh. Taehyung menyadari itu. Jari tangannya terus bergerak mengelusi kepala Jungkook. Jungkook agak tenang.

"U-Uhm pertama aku minta maaf telah mengganggu waktu kalian. Aku dan Jin hyung datang hanya untuk mengecek keadaan kalian.."

"Tenang saja, kami tak akan memisahkan kalian. Kau tahu, kami melakukan ini semua karena terpaksa. Aku, Namjoon, dan yang lainnya minta maaf kalau selama ini terlalu keras kepadamu. Jujur saja, hatiku ikut hancur melihat kalian yang selalu diperlakukan seperti itu.." Jin manyun menahan tangis. Namjoon menggenggam dan mengelus punggung tangannya.

"Ya Jin hyung benar.. Aku mungkin memang bukan _Leader_ yang baik, tetapi aku akan berusaha untuk jadi _Leader_ yang bisa kalian andalkan. Jadi.. jangan sungkan untuk bercerita denganku.. dan jangan lupa, kami ini keluargamu, kami mendukung segala keputusan dan hubungan kalian sepenuhnya.."

Taehyung menggelengkan kepala.

"Namjoon hyung kau adalah _Leader_ terbaik yang pernah ada.." Taehyung tersenyum. Jungkook mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, melihat keadaan kalian yang sangat baik seperti ini, kami jadi bisa tidur dengan tenang sekarang." Namjoon masih menggenggam tangan Jin.

"Terima kasih Jin hyung dan Namjoon hyung.." Jungkook berkata samar-samar karena masih menenggelamkan setengah wajahnya pada ceruk leher Taehyung.

Pasangan yang ada di hadapannya mengangguk dan tersenyum sumringah.

"Selamat malam anak-anakku.."

Jin menarik Namjoon untuk pergi ke kamar. Samar-samar terdengar pertengkaran kecil di antara keduanya. _'Sudah kubilang mereka akan baik-baik saja..' 'Tentu saja, itu semua karena kita datang untuk mengecek.' Sahut Jin lagi._

"Jungkook-ah?"

Taehyung melepas pelukannya. Jungkook cemberut. Ia membuka mulutnya

"Hari ini bobok di kamar hyung boleh?" Taehyung tersenyum mengangguk. Jungkook menampakkan senyum gigi kelincinya.

Lelaki yang lebih tua darinya dua tahun tersebut berjalan melangkah terlebih dahulu. Jungkook mengintili kemudian memeluk tubuh Taehyung dari belakang.

Taehyung berjalan ke kamar dengan Jungkook yang merengkuh pinggangnya dari belakang.


	2. Remedi (1)

Kita

Kumpulan Oneshot

[KOOKV]

Jungkook x Taehyung

Semua hanya fiksi,

Jika ada hal-hal yang tidak sesuai mohon dimaafkan

(berkaitan dengan timeline konser,rambut para member dsb) semuanya sudah saya modifikasi untuk cerita.

.

Chapter 2.1 : Remedi

Rate : T

.

Jadenumb

2018

.

* * *

 _2016_ _,_ _era The Most Beautiful Moment in My life_ _  
_ _Konser Epilogue_

Tik tak tik tak

Dentingan jarum jam terdengar begitu pekak terdengar. Anak panahnya menunjuk angka tiga lebih lima. Pukul tiga pagi, Taehyung terbangun entah sudah keberapa kalinya.

Kedua mata membelalak berair. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal bak dikejar hantu. Peluh dan keringat terjun bebas dari kening hingga lehernya. Entahlah, sudah dua minggu terakhir ini, mimpi buruk selalu datang berkunjung tanpa henti. Ia pun bukannya tak berusaha melakukan apa-apa, obat-obatan dari psikiater langganan sudah rutin ia telan meski rasa pahit dan hambar selalu tersisa.

Lelaki itu bangkit dengan kosong menatap dinding kamar. 'Tentu pukul tiga,' batinnya. Kemudian meraih dan kembali menenggak beberapa pil serta air putih dari nakas di sebelah kasur. Ia menghela nafas kembali berbaring sembari menutup kedua mata.

Taehyung kembali ke alam mimpi.

* * *

"Taehyung-ah! Ayo bangun, sarapan sudah siap. " Kata lelaki berkepala hitam sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pundak sahabatnya tersebut. Taehyung menggeram malas semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada boneka beruang yang telah jadi kawan tidurnya selama bertahun-tahun kebelakang.

Lelaki itu melirik ke arah nakas. Taehyung masih terus mengonsumsi obat-obatan itu rupanya, anggapnya dalam hati. Ia menghela nafas kemudian duduk di kasur tepat dimana kepala Taehyung terbaring. Tangannya bergerak mengelus untaian rambut cokelat Taehyung.

"Tae ayolah, nanti keburu dingin sarapannya.." Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Taehyung membuka kedua mata dan bangkit dari kasur. Jimin tersenyum dan merapihkan sedikit surainya kemudian pergi keluar kamar.

Lelaki itu merentangkan kedua lengannya di udara sembari menguap. Lantas menapakkan kaki keluar kamar.

Keluar kamar, dirinya disambut dengan suasana hangat. Seokjin dengan celemek merah muda dan sodetnya tengah sibuk berdebat dengan sang ketua band. Entahlah berdebat karena apa yang jelas, keduanya tampak begitu serius beradu kata. Kemudian ada Yoongi yang seperti biasa bersedekap di atas kursi meja makan dengan kedua matanya tertutup. Berbanding terbalik dengan Hoseok yang sibuk menyimak dan sesekali menertawai kedua hyung itu yang agaknya tak ingin menyudahi perdebatan tersebut.

Taehyung tersenyum mengantuk sambil terus mengucek-ucek sebelah mata. Ia berjalan menduduki satu bangku kosong tepat di sebelah Hoseok. Lantas kembali menguap dengan suara yang cukup besar untuk menarik perhatiannya.

"Oh Tae? Sudah bangun rupanya." Hoseok menoleh dan mengelus rambut Taehyung. Lelaki yang dibelai hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Sesaat kemudian muncullah kedua member terakhir yang mencapai ruang makan. Jimin berjalan di depan dan disusul oleh Jungkook yang masih setengah sadar. Setelahnya Jimin langsung menduduki diri di sebelah Yoongi.

Sedangkan Jungkook, yang masih mengedip-edipkan kedua mata, menyesuaikan pandangannya pada cahaya sekitar, melangkah mendekati seseorang dan mengecup lembut pipinya.

"Selamat pagi Taehyung-ie.."Kemudian mengambil tempat kosong disebelahnya.

Para hyung, bahkan Seokjin-Namjoon terdiam seketika.

"Pfft.. Apa apaan itu Jungkook-ah?" Hoseok tertawa terbahak-bahak. Jungkook tersenyum bangga sembari menyomot roti. Pipi Taehyung merekah, pandangan ia turunkan saking malunya.

Seokjin datang membawa lauk tambahan disusul oleh Namjoon yang cemberut menduduki bokongnya pada tempat kosong sebelah Jimin.

"Nah sekarang, selamat makan!" tukas Seokjin dan seketika seluruhnya mengucap 'selamat makan.' secara serentak.

Jungkook terus mengambili Taehyung lauk pauk. Lelaki itu menoleh kearahnya. Sambil tersenyum Jungkook berkata.

"Hyung harus makan yang banyak.."

Taehyung diam menatap wajah Jungkook. Kemudian kembali menyuap nasi beserta lauk pauknya. Beberapa saat kemudian Taehyung bangkit membawa satu set peralatan makannya ke dalam dapur. Jungkook menoleh ke belakang. Taehyung kepergok tengah membuang sisa sarapannya yang tak habis. Jungkook menatapnya datar.

Setelah selesai mencuci dan membersihkan sisa makanannya, Taehyung pamit masuk ke dalam kamar lagi. Para hyung berdeham dan mengingatkan beberapa jam lagi akan ada sesi rekaman dan latihan koreografi. Ia mengangguk dan menjawab seadanya.

Taehyung menutup pintu kamar. Mulutnya kembali menghela nafas. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kaki menuju kaca, menatap pantulan refleksi wajah serta tubuhnya yang hanya dibalut kaus oblong hitam dan celana pendek selutut. Bibirnya pucat. Pipinya tak semerona ketika digoda oleh sang kekasih barusan. Ia mengalihkan pandangan. Dadanya terasa sempit kembali.

Taehyung menapakkan kaki untuk membilas diri.

Beberapa belas menit telah berlalu. Kaus polos hitam dan celana training pun jadi pilihan lelaki berumur 21 tahun ini. Ia kembali menatap refleksi wajahnya. Kembali helaan nafas keluar dari dalam bibir. Ia mengangkat kedua bokong.

Taehyung sudah siap untuk pergi latihan dan rekaman hari ini.

* * *

Waktu terus berlalu. Kim Taehyung sekuat tenaga berlatih agar tidak terjadi kesalahan. Lebih tepatnya agar tidak disamperi oleh kekasihnya. Jungkook diam-diam curi-curi pandang. Ingin segera menyudahi sesi latihan ini agar bisa cepat-cepat memeluk tubuh kekasih.

Akhirnya sesi latihan selesai setelah 60 menit berlalu. Besok adalah konser perdana di ibu kota yang bertajuk Epilogue. Semua member sangat antusias dan menanti hari esok.

Sekarang ketujuh anggota tengah berleyeh-leyeh santai sambil makan ataupun bermain ponsel. Seperti yang tengah dilakukan Jungkook dan Jimin sekarang. Mereka sedang menonton video penampilan senior mereka dalam dunia hiburan.

Lee Ji Eun atau IU dengan nama beken. Seorang penyanyi cantik bertalenta berusia 21 tahun yang telah merenggut seluruh atensi Jungkook sejak lalu. Wajar saja jika Jungkook jatuh hati sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Ia sekarang tengah menonton penampilan IU yang membawakan lagu berjudul "The Shower".

Taehyung selalu tahu sebagaimana Jungkook mengagumi gadis itu.

Bagaimana kedua maniknya selalu melebar dan berbinar ketika menatapnya tengah bernyanyi dengan merdu. Bibir dan mulutnya selalu bergerak mengikuti lirik lagu yang tentu sudah teringat betul di luar kepala.

Bagaimana Jungkook telah jatuh hati kepada gadis itu sejak dahulu bahkan jauh sebelum mengenal dirinya.

Dan tak bisa dipungkiri jika Taehyung menyukai segala tentang Jungkook. Ia tersenyum getir. Sekarang dadanya mulai terasa sempit kembali.

Betul kata sang manajer. Semua adalah salah Taehyung. Jungkook berubah jadi tidak normal dan menyukai sesama jenis adalah salahnya.

"Haah Jungkook-ah, sepertinya semakin lama kau semakin suka dengan senior.. " Jimin tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari layar ponsel.

Jungkook tersenyum manis.

"Hehe, mungkin saja hyung benar. Setiap hari sepertinya aku semakin jatuh cinta kepadanya." Taehyung masih terus menatap dengan senyum.

"Andai saja aku bisa punya kesempatan untuk duet atau berkenalan dengannya. Sudah pasti aku akan merasa bahagia sekali."

Jimin tersenyum iseng.

"Hei Jungkook. Kalau semisal Senior mengajakmu untuk berkencan apa akan kamu terima?" Candanya dengan cengiran di wajah. Lantas menoleh ke sebelah kanan. Wajahnya langsung berubah drastis. Tak menyangka jika Taehyung juga duduk bersebelahan. Tangan Jimin tak sadar bergerak menutupi mulut. Tanpa disadari juga seluruh hyung menoleh dan menyimak percakapan mereka.

Sial. Sungguh ia tak bermaksud apa-apa.

"Wah tentu saja! Tanpa berpikir panjang aku akan menerima- Agh! Apaan sih?!" Jimin mencubit lengan Jungkook. Ia menoleh mendapati wajah sang kekasih yang tersenyum getir menatapnya. Taehyung membuang wajah masih dengan senyum terpoles di wajah. Dadanya semakin sakit semakin lama ia berada di sini.

"H-hyung?" Jungkook bergerak untuk meraih Taehyung. Sayangnya ia lebih cepat mengangkat diri dan melangkah keluar ruangan.

Para hyung hanya menatap mengikuti gerak pasangan tersebut. Tak ada yang berani buka mulut. Selepasnya pasangan tersebut pergi, keempat anggota kompak menoleh kepada satu tersangka.

"Astaga maafkan aku! aku betul-betul tak bermaksud apa-apa.." Jimin dengan nada bersalah.

Di lorong, Jungkook sedikit berlari mengejar Taehyung.

"Tae-hyung aku mohon tunggu sebentar!" Jungkook menarik lengan Taehyung.

Taehyung menghela nafas sebelum membalikkan tubuh. Ia mengangkat pandangannya dan berkata.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Jungkook.. Sungguh aku baik-baik saja." Taehyung dengan senyumnya. Kedua mata sudah berair. Entah karena rasa bersalahnya atau karena kesulitan bernafas.

"Tapi hyung-"

"Jungkook-ah.. ini sudah waktunya aku meminum obatku. Aku harus segera kembali sebelum semakin parah." Taehyung semakin kesulitan untuk bernafas dan dadanya semakin nyeri. Ia melepaskan pegangan tangan Jungkook pada lengannya dengan lembut. Masih memaksakan senyum di wajah.

Kemudian ia berpaling sambil memegangi dadanya. Menaiki lift dan memencet tombol apartemen.

Jungkook ditinggal sendiri kebingungan. Selama ini Taehyung sakit? Dengan hati gelisah ia kembali menuju ruangan.

* * *

"Huh, apa maksudmu? Taehyung sakit?" Hoseok sambil meminum teh nya. Jungkook mengangguk serius.

"Iya hyung, Taehyung-hyung yang bilang sendiri kepadaku.." Hoseok menatap bingung.

"Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu Jungkook-ah.." Bantah Hoseok sengaja menutup-nutupi. Ketika Jungkook ingin membuka kembali mulutnya sesosok yang telah menjadi pembicaraan muncul. Dengan sweter hitam longgar bertudung. Rambut acak-acakan dan wajahnya yang terlihat membengkak menjadi penanda sehabis bangun tidur.

Taehyung melangkah mendekati Namjoon yang tengah sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu entah apa di dalam laptop, setelah itu menyandarkan kepala pada bahu kokohnya. Jungkook terdiam terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik kekasihnya.

"Makanan sudah siap!" Seokjin berteriak selagi melepas celemek.

Namjoon mengerahkan salah satu tangan untuk mengusap pipi Taehyung lembut. Yang diusap kembali membuka mata dan mengangkat kepala berjalan menuju meja. Kepalanya betul-betul terasa berat tak mau diajak kerja sama.

Sesi makan malam berlangsung dengan diam. Jungkook jadi yang pertama selesai kali ini. Disusul dengan Taehyung. Keduanya kini sedang berada di dapur untuk mencuci set peralatan makannya masing-masing.

"Taruh saja hyung. Punya hyung nanti aku yang cuci." Suara Jungkook menyadarkan Taehyung dari lamunan. Ia mengangkat pandangan sambil tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Tidak usah Gukkie.. Biar aku saja." Jungkook tak mengindahkan perkataan Taehyung dengan langsung menyerobot mengambil alat makan dari kedua tangan Taehyung. Lelaki yang lebih tua itu hanya diam menatap piring dan kelengkapan miliknya dicuci oleh Jungkook.

Taehyung kira saat ini adalah saatnya.

"Uhm Jungkook..?"

Jungkook menoleh.

"Ya hyung?"

"Sehabis ini bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Taehyung gugup sambil memainkan jari-jarinya. Jungkook terdiam sebentar dan mengangguk.

"Tentu Tae." Jawabnya singkat. Lagipula Taehyung memang berhutang penjelasan kepadanya bukan? Taehyung balas mengangguk.

Jungkook telah selesai mencuci piring. Setelah mengeringkan kedua tangan, ia lantas menggandeng tangan Taehyung dan membawanya keluar dari dapur melewati para hyung yang masih asyik makan dan mengobrol. Jungkook tak tahu, pipi Taehyung merekah sempurna.

Namjoon Seokjin hanya bisa bertatap-tatapan. Namjoon mengangguk selagi mengenggam tangan Seokjin dari bawah meja. Menenangkan Seokjin yang semakin hari sangat khawatir akan keadaan Taehyung.

Dia membawa Taehyung ke dalam kamar tak lupa menguncinya terlebih dahulu. Kemudian menduduki Taehyung di pinggir ranjang.

"Tae.." Jungkook meraih pipi kiri Taehyung dan mengusapnya lembut. Taehyung menutup kedua kelopak mata. Ingin merasakan lebih sentuhan hangat dari kekasihnya.

Jungkook kemudian merengkuh tubuh yang lebih kurus daripadanya itu. Taehyung kembali menutup mata. Saat ini Taehyung betul-betul merasa tenang. Hatinya tak lagi nyeri seperti tadi. Seketika semua rasa sakit tersamarkan begitu saja.

Jungkook. Hanya Jungkook yang mampu membuatnya seperti ini. Hanya Jungkook yang dapat menjadi masalah sekaligus jawaban atas segala hal yang telah dialami Taehyung.

Jungkook adalah rasa sakit sekaligus penawar bagi Taehyung.

"Aku merindukanmu Taehyung. Sungguh aku sangat merindukanmu." Jungkook dengan lembut sembari memenuhi indera penciumannya dengan aroma tubuh Taehyung.

' _Aku juga sangat merindukanmu Jungkook-ah..'_

"Katakan padaku Tae, kenapa kau terasa begitu jauh padahal aku sedang memelukmu erat saat ini?" Taehyung hanya diam semakin menenggelamkan wajah pada leher Jungkook.

"Aku rasa ini semua bukan disebabkan oleh kejadian tadi kan?" Jungkook mengelus rambut Taehyung.

Akhirnya Taehyung angkat kepala.

' _Aku terpaksa melakukan ini, tolong maafkan aku Jungkook,'_

"Jungkook-ah.. ada sesuatu yang mau kuberitahu padamu." Jungkook melepaskan rengkuhannya.

"Aku rasa, kita harus menyudahi hubungan ini.." Jungkook sontak membulat. Kedua alisnya naik sama terkejutnya.

"A-apa maksudmu Taehyung?"

Taehyung menghela nafas sebelum menatap kedua manik Jungkook.

"Aku tak ingin memiliki hubungan semacam ini denganmu. Semua yang kukatakan kemarin adalah kesalahan." Ungkap Taehyung tanpa ada ragu sedikitpun dalam setiap ucapannya.

"Aku tak mengerti. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau menyukaiku? Lalu apa maksud dari perkataanmu kemarin?"

"Sebelum kau bertanya seperti itu, lebih baik coba tanyakan itu kepada dirimu sendiri Jungkook." Jungkook menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tidak percaya.

"Aku sungguh tidak mengerti. Apa sekarang kamu mempertanyakan perasaanku? Kurasa semuanya sudah jelas. Aku sungguh menyukaimu Kim Tae-"

"Kurasa kau salah Jungkook. Kau salah."

Jungkook mulai naik darah.

"Lalu katakan dimana kesalahanku. Apa aku salah jika menyukaimu juga? Apa aku salah kalau membalas perasaanmu dengan setimpal?" Taehyung menghela nafas. Ia sudah menduga kalau pembicaraan ini pasti akan mendapat perlawanan keras dari Jungkook.

"Kau tidak salah Jungkook. Ini semua kesalahaku sejak awal." Jungkook kembali dibungkam dengan pernyataan dari mulut Taehyung.

"Kalau saja saat itu aku tak menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Kau, aku, tak akan mungkin sedang berdebat dan mendapat masalah seperti sekarang!" Taehyung dengan sedikit membentak.

"Masalah? Apa masalahnya jika aku menyukaimu hyung?-"

"Sudah kubilang semua ini adalah kesalahanku sejak awal. Jelas perasaanku itu adalah sebuah kesalahan! Tak seharusnya aku menyukaimu Jungkook! Apa kau tidak sadar akan hal itu?!" Bentak Taehyung. Jungkook mendelik tak percaya apa yang barusan dikatakan Taehyung.

"Aku laki-laki Jungkook. Seorang laki-laki tak seharusnya menyukai seorang lelaki juga! Aku tak seharusnya memiliki perasaan seperti ini padamu!" Butiran air mata akhirnya jatuh membasahi kedua pipi. Jungkook mengepalkan jari-jarinya sekuat tenaga menahan keinginan untuk memeluk Taehyung dan menahan emosi.

"Sungguh aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi denganmu Taehyung. Kau merubah cara berpikirmu." Kedua maniknya berkaca-kaca.

"Kalau kau kira dengan menyukaimu aku akan suka dengan laki-laki lainnya maka kau salah besar. Cinta itu tidak memiliki batasan Taehyung. Pun cinta itu tak harus memiliki sebutan untuk diakui."

"Aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah kau. Aku mencintaimu bukan karena kau seorang wanita atau laki-laki. Tapi aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah Kim Taehyung." Taehyung beralih menatap kedua kaki.

"Aku mohon Jungkook.. aku mau menyudahi hubungan semacam ini. Dan kau juga harus melupakan perasaanmu itu dan melanjutkan mimpimu."

"Tak perlu khawatir, tentu aku akan melakukan hal yang sama." Sahutnya lagi.

"Baiklah kalau memang itu yang kau mau. Jangan datang kepadaku lagi, kau bahkan tak pernah sekalipun mencoba untuk mempercayai perasaanku padamu." Jungkook melangkah mendekati pintu dan membuka kunci kemudian keluar kamar.

Taehyung menatap punggung Jungkook sendu. Air matanya terjun bebas kembali. Dadanya kembali sesak. Pernyataan Jungkook begitu menyembilu dalam hati.

' _Maafkan aku Jungkook, aku juga sangat mencintaimu.'_

Ketika membuka pintu ia disambut dengan pemandangan aneh. Ia melihat kelima hyungnya sedang melakukan kegiatan mencurigakan. Ada Jimin yang sedang sibuk menatap lukisan di sebelah pintu kamar. Ada Hoseok dan Yoongi yang entah dapat hidayah dari mana tiba-tiba mau membersihkan debu di atas pintu. Dan terakhir Namjoon dan Seokjin kompak tengah melakukan inspeksi kenop pintu.

Jungkook tidak bodoh. Dia tahu para hyungnya itu sedang menguping. Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut selagi ia menghapus air dari pipinya. Tanpa memperdulikan kelima orang tersebut, ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Setelah memastikan Jungkook sudah masuk ke dalam kamar, Seokjin dengan wajah memerah menggulung lengan kemeja.

"Sepertinya aku harus berbicara sepatah dua patah kata dengan Ji Won-hyung.." Namjoon menarik lengannya kembali.

"Nanti dulu hyung.. Lebih baik kita diskusikan dulu sebelum-"

"Terlalu lama Namjoon-ah! Aku tak tahu apa yang telah dikatakannya pada Taehyung sehingga ia berani berbicara dan berpikiran seperti itu! Aku, kau, dan kuyakin member lainnya juga tak pernah mengajarinya untuk berbicara seperti itu. Apalagi sampai memiliki pemikiran seperti itu!" Namjoon menggenggam tangan kekasihnya.

"Aku tahu hyung. Tapi sebaiknya kita tenangkan emosi dulu. Aku yakin dan kalian juga sudah tahu, pembicaraan yang melibatkan emosi tak akan pernah berjalan dengan baik. Setidaknya tunggu sampai besok setelah selesai konser pertama kita, oke?" Seokjin membuang wajahnya.

"Sekarang lebih baik kita istirahat dan jangan terlalu memikirkan masalah ini. Setidaknya untuk sekarang dan esok hari. Jangan lupakan Army yang sudah rela meluangkan waktu untuk datang ke konser kita dan menanti dengan sepenuh hati. Kita tak akan mengecewakan mereka kan?" Yoongi,Jimin,dan Hoseok mengangguk satu suara. Ketiga member berpamitan dan masuk ke dalam kamar masing-masing.

Seokjin dibawa masuk ke kamar mereka berdua. Semenjak Seokjin dan Namjoon memutuskan untuk berpacaran mereka telah mengeluarkan cukup banyak uang untuk menyogok Yoongi agar mau bertukar teman sekamar,meski hanya sementara. Jadilah sekarang Seokjin dan Namjoon menjadi teman sekamar walau hanya untuk beberapa waktu.

Namjoon dan Seokjin sekarang sedang bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut keduanya selagi mengganti pakaian menjadi piyama. Seokjin selesai pertama dan naik ke atas kasur terlebih dahulu. Beberapa menit kemudian Namjoon keluar dari kamar mandi setelah menyikat gigi lanjut menaiki kasur.

Dari belakang ia merengkuh pinggang Seokjin dan menciumi lehernya. Tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu sedang menangis.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Seokjin dan Namjoon akhirnya pergi ke alam mimpi.

.

* * *

haloo semua,

sebetulnya aku entah kenapa nerves(?) karena sudah lama sekali tidak update fanfik setelah setengah tahun lebih sepertinya.

aku harap teman-teman suka dengan chapter ini dan kalau-kalau ada salah kata atau hal lain yang mengganggu tolong dimaafkan yaa..

terima kasih banyak sudah mau membaca cerita ini, tenang masih ada kelanjutannya kok..

sampai nanti,

((kalau banyak dari teman-teman yang ingin tahu kelanjutan ceritanya lusa atau besok akan aku publish kelanjutannya. kalau tidak mungkin beberapa hari setelah ini baru akan aku publish hehe;) ))


	3. Remedi (2)

Kita

Kumpulan Oneshot

[KOOKV]

Jungkook x Taehyung

Semua hanya fiksi,

Jika ada hal-hal yang tidak sesuai mohon dimaafkan

(berkaitan dengan timeline konser,rambut para member dsb) semuanya sudah saya modifikasi untuk kelangsungan cerita.

.

Chapter 2.2 : Remedi

Rate : T

.

Jadenumb

2018

.

Esok hari datang terlampau cepat tak terasa. Ketujuh member sedang bersiap didandani dan mengganti pakaian di belakang panggung. Setengah jam lagi konser akan dimulai. Dan mereka semua sama sekali tak ingin mengecewakan Army sedikitpun.

15 menit menuju konser. Jungkook melirik Taehyung yang kembali dipanggil seorang diri oleh Jiwon, manajernya

2 menit menuju konser. Ketujuh member Bangtan Seonyeondan sedang berkumpul melingkar sebelum naik ke atas panggung. Namjoon seperti biasa memimpin _briefing_. Jungkook ataupun Taehyung tak lagi sempat curi-curi pandang. Keduanya hanya fokus untuk menghibur dan melakukan yang terbaik untuk konser hari ini.

" _Taehyung jangan lupa pesanku, jauhi Jungkook. Jangan sampai kau dekat-dekat dengannya. Apalagi di atas panggung_ _,_ _di hadapan penonton."_

" _Asal kau tahu, aku bicara seperti ini demi kebaikanmu dan member lainnya. Aku lakukan ini semua demi karir kalian. Jangan buatku kecewa setidaknya untuk h_ _ari i_ _ni."_

Taehyung menggeleng tertawa mengejek. Ia berdiri tegap dengan kepala yang terangkat tinggi. Tak ada lagi Taehyung yang berlinangan air mata menangisi dirinya sendiri.

Karena pertunjukkan akan segera dimulai.

Setidaknya itulah yang ia pikir akan berjalan sampai selesai. Sebelum rasa pening yang begitu kuat terasa menjalar di kepala, dan pengelihatan mulai kabur. Sekuat tenaga Taehyung berusaha untuk fokus dan menyesuaikan tempo. Taehyung tahu, sebentar lagi ia tak akan mampu lagi menahannya.

 _na ojik neo bakken anboyeo_ _  
_ _I can only see you alone_

Jungkook bernyanyi sambil melirik Taehyung yang termenung menatap kosong ke arah depan. Lantas kembali menutup kedua kelopak mata terlanjur menghayati.

 _Bwa gongjeonghaji gongpyeonghaji neohante ppaegon da  
_ _look, I'm fair with everyone else but you_

 _Ijen dan harudo neo eopsineun please  
_ _now I can't live a day without you, please_ _  
_ _._

 _Hold me tight, hug me_

 _Can you trust me? Can you trust me?_

 _Please, please, please pull me in and hug me_

* * *

Pada akhirnya Taehyung mampu menyelesaikan sampai lagu habis. Taehyung tak ingin membuat drama di atas panggung kalau tiba-tiba dirinya jatuh pingsan. Ia tersenyum walau dadanya terasa sesak dan sulit sekali untuk bernafas.

Pening di kepalanya sudah tak dapat terbendung lagi.

"Taehyung-ah!" Jimin berteriak mendapati Taehyung terjatuh dari tangga ketika menuruni panggung. Kepalanya terbentur lantai cukup keras. Jungkook sontak menoleh dan berlari kembali menuju Taehyung yang tersungkur memegangi kepala.

"A-ah tolong jangan sentuh aku, kumohon." Taehyung mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari Jungkook dan berdiri. Tentu hal ini membuatnya sekali lagi jatuh. Dadanya semakin sesak. Taehyung megap-megap kesulitan bernafas.

Jungkook tak bicara apa-apa, tidak peduli atas perkataan Taehyung dan kemudian mengangkatnya dengan mudah. Membopong seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya itu ke dalam sebuah ruangan dengan beberapa staff yang mengikuti dan ikut membantu.

Taehyung mencengkram kemeja Jungkook erat. Dadanya kembang kempis kesulitan bernafas. Jungkook semakin mempercepat langkah.

Akhirnya Taehyung dibaringkan di atas karpet yang baru saja digelar.

Tim medis dengan cepat memberi pertolongan pada Taehyung. Salah satu staf membantu Taehyung untuk berada dalam posisi duduk. Memberi dan membantunya untuk menggunakan tabung oksigen.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga ambil nafas dalam-dalam, oke Taehyung?" kata seorang staf. Taehyung mengangguk masih kesulitan mengambil udara. Jungkook senantiasa duduk di sebelah kekasih selagi menahan punggungnya.

Jimin tak kuat menahan tangis ketika melihat Taehyung berada dalam kondisi seperti itu. Seperti yang telah kalian ketahui, Jimin dan Taehyung adalah sahabat sehati. Tidak ada yang mengetahui Taehyung lebih baik ketimbang Jimin, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Setelah beberapa kali semprotan, Taehyung masih belum merasa lebih baik. Justru kondisinya semakin parah ketika Jiwon, sang manajer masuk ke dalam ruangan. Rautnya tak berekspresi. Dalam sekali lihat dapat diketahui bahwa suasana hatinya tak kalah hancur. Taehyung menatap wajahnya dan ia merasa semakin buruk. Jungkook menyadari hal itu.

Lelaki itu tetap bersikap sangat tenang.

"Tae, kemari lihat aku." Katanya terlampau lembut meraih sebelah pipi Taehyung. Entah sejak kapan suara Jungkook terdengar lebih berat daripada biasanya. Taehyung yang sedari tadi terpaku melihat Jiwon memutuskan untuk menoleh.

"H-ah, G-gukkie.." Taehyung berlinang air mata. Mulutnya masih berusaha untuk mengambil udara.

"Taehyung aku disini.. aku mohon kepadamu untuk fokus hanya padaku. Bisa hyung lakukan itu?" Taehyung menggenggam erat telapak tangan Jungkook yang ada pada pipinya.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu hyung.. bagus sekali, terus seperti itu,"

Jungkook terus membisikkan kalimat-kalimat penenang sambil terus mengelus pipinya tanpa memutus kontak mata. Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, akhirnya Taehyung tenang dan bernafas teratur tanpa bantuan alat apapun.

Lagi-lagi yang Taehyung butuhkan hanyalah Jungkook.

"Tae?" Jungkook masih dengan intonasi dan nada yang tak kalah lembut. Taehyung menangis melingkarkan kedua lengan pada leher sang kekasih. Jungkook mengecup pelipisnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Taehyung, sangat."

Katanya tulus dan berbisik namun cukup untuk didengar oleh orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan. Jungkook sengaja melirik Jiwon ketika mengeluarkan pernyataan tersebut lantas menyeringai. Jiwon semakin kuat mengepalkan tangan. Jungkook semakin mengerti apa yang telah terjadi.

Namjoon memberikan sinyal kepada member lain dan para staf yang ada di dalam ruangan untuk keluar dan memberikan waktu untuk pasangan ini. Mereka semua mengangguk mengerti tanpa terkecuali untuk Jiwon. Lelaki itu keluar dengan wajah setengah memerah menahan amarah.

"Uhm Jiwon-hyung, bisa kita bicara?" Namjoon dengan senyumnya yang terlampau sangat manis. Jiwon mengumpat dalam hati dan menyanggupi permintaan Namjoon.

"Kalau aku jadi Namjoon-hyung, sudah kupukul wajah si berengsek itu." Jimin dengan kesal. Yoongi menggenggam tangan Jimin.

"Sudahlah, aku yakin Namjoon bisa menyelesaikan dengan baik." Jimin mengangguk balas mengenggam tangan Yoongi.

* * *

"Taehyung.." Panggilnya sambil mencium pucuk kepala Taehyung. Lelaki itu hanya berdeham sedikit mendongak.

Jungkook tersenyum menyingkirkan poni rambut Taehyung kemudian mengecup keningnya.

"Aku minta maaf Tae.. tolong maafkan aku."

"Untuk apa Jungkook-ah, kau tidak salah.. harusnya aku yang meminta maaf. A-aku tak sungguh-sungguh berbicara seperti itu," Jungkook memeluk Taehyung lagi ketika kekasihnya itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tahu hyung.. aku tahu." Taehyung kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Jungkook. Setelah beberapa saat Taehyung kembali mendongak.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu juga Gukkie..". Jungkook tersenyum manis. Fokusnya teralihkan dari mata turun ke bibir ranum kekasihnya itu.

"Hyung, boleh?" Katanya berbisik. Taehyung merona dan mengangguk kecil.

Perlahan Jungkook mempersingkat jarak diantara keduanya. Taehyung menutup kedua mata.

Membiarkan bibirnya perlahan dipagut oleh lelaki dihadapannya.

* * *

"Kita bisa bicarakan hal ini nanti. Masih ada hal yang lebih penting lagi-" Kata lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu.

"Oh? Masih berani kau bicara seperti itu? Tidakkah kau lihat apa yang barusan terjadi pada Taehyung?!" Bentak Seokjin tak mampu lagi menahan amarah.

"Seokjin, aku rasa kita tak perlu lagi membahas hal ini. Kita semua sudah tahu alasannya. Kalian baru saja akan menjadi bintang!" Lelaki itu balas membentak tak kalah keras.

"Apa kalian rela anak itu menghancurkan mimpi yang telah kalian impikan sedari dulu? Kalian harusnya mengerti, aku melakukan ini demi kalian juga!" Jiwon terengah setelah menyampaikan unek-uneknya.

" 'Anak itu' kau bilang?! Kau tak mengerti apa-apa Jiwon." Seokjin benar-benar merasa tersinggung. Berani-beraninya orang ini, yang notabene anak kemarin sore, memanggil Taehyung dengan sebutan 'anak itu.'

" 'Anak itu' yang barusan kau bilang, setiap hari minum obat-obatan demi mematikan perasaannya! Setiap hari dadanya selalu nyeri dan sesak, bahkan tidur pun tak membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Coba kau bayangkan hidup di neraka sepertinya!"

"Kau mencoba untuk membuat Taehyung kembali normal dengan kata lain sama saja kau mencoba untuk membunuh Taehyung, berengsek." Seokjin mengangkat tinjunya di udara. Telah bersiap untuk membogem manajer mereka itu. Namun Namjoon terlebih dahulu memegang buku tangannya.

"Cukup hyung." Namjoon angkat bicara. Buku tangannya bergetar. Tak ada yang lebih menyayangi ketujuh member lain seperti Seokjin. Ia menurunkan tangan. Kepalanya menunduk, menahan tangis. Namjoon berbalik dan menangkup kedua sisi pipi Seokjin.

"Sudah cukup hyung, dari sini biar aku yang urus, oke? Kembalilah bersama yang lain, nanti aku menyusul." Namjoon dengan lembut. Mengusap kedua pipinya tak kalah lembut juga. Seokjin menggigit bibir mengangguk.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Bang PD. Dan betapa terkejutnya beliau karena mendapati kau berkelakuan melewati batas. Oh, dan saat ini juga ia ingin bertemu denganmu." Jiwon terbelalak. Secepat inikah ia akan kehilangan pekerjaanya? Ia tertawa frustasi.

"Haah.. kalian pikir ini akan selesai begitu saja? Apa kalian pikir kalian akan diterima begitu saja dan betulan jadi artis dengan kelainan orientasi seksual kalian itu?" katanya menyeringai meremehkan. Namjoon menghela nafas. Mengedikkan kepala saking jengkelnya. Sang ketua band itu berjalan mendekati Jiwon dan tanpa aba-aba melingkarkan jari-jari tangannya pada leher Jiwon.

"Sekali cinta, tetaplah cinta Jiwon. Tidak ada yang berhak untuk menghakimi, apalagi bajingan seperti kau. Pamanmu pasti malu sekali melihat kelakuan keponakannya yang ia bela mati-matian itu supaya bisa kerja di sini." Perlahan mengeratkan pegangannya. Jiwon berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan Namjoon.

"Apa kau ingin tahu apa yang dirasakan Taehyung setiap hari?" Namjoon semakin mengeratkan tangannya. Jiwon memukul Namjoon tak karuan. Namun tetap, lelaki itu tak bergeming.

"Sudah kuperingatkan kau berulang kali. Jangan main-main dengan kami. Terutama Seokjin-hyung. Ia tak akan tunduk kepada siapapun." Pandangan Jiwon sudah mengabur. Namjoon akhirnya melepaskan.

"Kecuali kepadaku, tentu saja."

Dengan itu Namjoon keluar ruangan.

Di waktu yang sama keenam member Bangtan telah kembali bersiap untuk naik ke atas panggung setelah menunda pertunjukkan selama tiga puluh menit lebih. Beralasan bahwa ada sistem audio yang mengalami gangguan dan gangguan listrik.

Taehyung bersender pada bahu Jungkook selagi dia membelai surainya. Kedua kelopaknya perlahan menutup. Taehyung tak pernah merasa lebih baik daripada ini sebelumnya.

Jungkook meneliti keadaan sekitar. Hoseok tengah sibuk berbicara sesuatu kepada salah satu staf. Yoongi sedang sibuk bermain ponsel dengan Jimin yang bersandar pada pundaknya. Keduanya sibuk menatap layar kaca persegi panjang tersebut. Begitu pula dengan staf lain. Semuanya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Mempersiapkan kebutuhan para member untuk penampilan selanjutnya.

Di balik wajah dan perilaku mereka yang terbilang biasa, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa hati masing-masing terasa lega. Melihat Taehyung baik-baik saja dan tersenyum, baginya sudah cukup.

Namjoon datang ke ruangan dengan pakaian sudah rapih. Memakai seragam yang sejenis dengan member lain. Sesaat setelahnya ketujuh kember sudah siap dan sekarang tengah berjalan menuju panggung.

Jungkook dan Taehyung berjalan berdampingan di barisan paling belakang. Diam-diam Jungkook meraih tangan Taehyung. Mengenggam dan menggandengnya dengan erat. Menunjukkan kalau lelaki itu akan selalu ada di sampingnya. Taehyung menoleh dan tersenyum.

Sampai di panggung, seluruh lampu berada dalam kondisi mati. Perlahan Jungkook melepaskan genggaman. Taehyung termenung menatap ujung sepatu pantofel. Ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

Saatnya kembali memulai pertunjukkan.

* * *

Halooo,

Sebetulnya (berdasarkan riset yg saya cari) lagu Hold Me Tight tidak masuk ke dalam tracklist konser, memang awalnya saya juga tidak berencana untuk pakai lagu itu. TAPI ternyata setelah saya telusuri, lagu Hold Me Tight ternyata diciptakan oleh Taehyung. Dan kebetulan sekali lagunya cocok untuk chapter kali ini.

Jujur aja sebenernya saya sempet pusing mikirin rambut mereka doang T_T cepet banget gonta gantinya.

Oh yaa, terima kasih banyak (selalu) untuk teman2 yang sudah menyempatkan waktu membaca, chapter dan fics kali ini!

 **Ahenkohi: :(( kamu baik sekali aku terharu T_T padahal kemarin**

 **aku sempat merasa insecure gitu.. Terima kasih banyak yaaa! (love)**


End file.
